The Dragon of Peace (Revision-Again)
by GREYDRONE70
Summary: ID and Lamia have traversed to another Dimension using the Dimensional Crux. Now stuck in a new world and learning of a War soon coming. The two will strive in bringing peace to the Factions. (Please read 'Under Editing' chapter)
1. Prologue (Updated)

**The Dragon of Peace (Updated)**

 **Hey there readers. I made a few changes in this chapter that didn't make sense or were not going to later in the story.**

 **WARNING: Do know that the protagonists that I have in this story 'ID and Lamia' will be Godlike/Transcended with many powerful abilities. So, if you come to dislike them steamrolling over their enemies… not my problem. I did put a warning saying they will be 'Godlike'**

 **Now without further ado enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: ID The Greatest Fusion Fantasy and High school DxD not mine.**

 **[Updated 2017-12-13]**

"Speech" Talking

 _'Thoughts'_

{Lamia} Lamia talking in her ethereal form or talking with ID in their connection.

 _{Lamia Thoughts} When in ethereal form._

 **"Spells being used or attacks"**

 ** _"Dragons or beasts talking"_**

Xxx

There existed a void filled with stars spending an endless Galaxy and different planets in the far distance. Planets connected to different dimensions by only a single line of different size rotating hollow gears turning in opposite directions. These can allow someone to travel across places. Dimensional Crux. Normally the place is sealed off to prevent anyone from using it, since its considered very dangerous to use. Because changing history or future or any person's life by using the Dimensional Crux bring great risks.

But right now, an exception seems to have been placed. Two entities are currently using it. But once they leave… It will seal itself once more for that it won't open again.

"Lamia! Where the hell are we?!" Called a young man in his late teens

He had long black hair tied in a pony tail that reached just above his ankle. What held he's hair in place was a hair ornament (not just any hair ornament, but we'll get to that later)

He had a thin build, and fair features. He's appearance is close to that of a woman so he's often mistaken for a woman (trust me he's a man, even though he's body looks like that of a model).

{"I think we're in a Dimensional Crux, ID-Nim."} said a girl's voice.

The now named 'ID' had an exasperated look "What?! Not again. Why do these things keep on happening to me?!" Holding his head with both hands in frustration, then got a frown. "A Dimensional Crux?"

Now to explain how ID entered this place; While after the fight with the so-called 'god' at 'Ground Zero' ID's bracelet (that appears when it wants to) made a destabilizing on his ability when he tried to bring yin and yang together. Now you can expect how that ended up. It created a dimensional void that sucked ID into the vortex.

So now here he is with he's trusted companion Lamia (a transcended sword) traveling in the Dimensional Crux.

Lamia is an ancient sword created by Greydrone, The Grey Dragon **(AN: later in the story a full explanation of Greydrone will be revealed),** and the God's. She chose ID as her Master, while Greydrone hadn't been able to use her. Her spirit takes the form of a woman with gray hair that reaches just below her lower back and she also has a pink lace in her hair just on the head. She wears a pink Chinese dress with slits that stretches from the bottom to the top just next to the thigh. And she has a well-developed body.

{Hai. According to Greydrone-Nim's memory he used this place to travel different dimensions.} Explained Lamia. {But from what I understand the Dimensional Crux is supposed to be sealed off to prevent anyone from travel in it.}

ID let out a sigh as he went over Greydrone-Nim's memory. "So, got any idea where we're heading?" he asked while they travelled in this place that hasn't got any sound.

Lamia shook her head with a frown adoring her face. {Sorry ID-Nim. But I'm afraid I have no idea where we are going.} She replied feeling ashamed.

"Not your fault Lamia… Mmm?" At the far end as they floated through the endless tunnel a light appeared at the end.

Lamia looked what caught ID's attention {Looks like we're about to exit the Dimensional Crux and it doesn't feel like the continent of Gressen.}

He widened his eyes. ' _Is it possible that I'm heading back to my homeland?'_ ID thought. "Well wherever we are heading to we better be ready for a rough landing." He remembered the last time he landed on Gressen he had close company with the ground.

They readied themselves for what's waiting on the other side as the approached the light.

Xxxx

 **Dimensional Gap**

Two figures; one small girl with raven long hair dressed in a Lolita dress (Ophis The Infinite Dragon) and the other a big Red Dragon (Great Red) were busy staring down each other having another heated clash.

Right when they were about to move for another attack both freezed on the spot. Feeling a chill running down their spines making the hair on their backs stand up **(Well on Ophis since she's in human form but you get my drift)**

Both are familiar about this individuals Aura even if it was just for a split second they knew who it belonged to _'Oh Kami._ He's _back, Uncle Grey has returned.'_ Thought Ophis with fear.

Great Red's face filled with dread. He whimpered, _WHIMPERED_ Great Red never whimpers… Only when _HE's_ here scolding him.

Ophis looked up at Great Red, she could see the color draining from his draconic face.

Their Uncle who took care of them when young. The Grey Dragon; Greydrone has returned.

They both looked around them seeing the destruction they caused. Great Red sobbed.

Ophis held her behind.

O/GR **"We're screwed."** Were their words of dread.

xxx

 **Planet: Earth. Country: Japan**

 **Location: Outskirts of Kuoh Town, Forest**

 **Time: 22:30 PM**

Just on the outskirts of the Town in the small clearing of the forest a dimension void opened distorting space as it slightly grew. At that moment once it stopped expanding, two figures came crash landing on the ground creating dust and a crater.

With its job done the Vortex closed itself up and completely sealing any chance of opening again.

ID and Lamia groaned from the impact. "Ow, damn that hurts." Complained ID as he helped himself up.

"No kidding." Moaned Lamia holding her bicep.

Both of them froze. _'Did Lamia just say she felt pain?!/Did I just complain about pain?!'_

The both of them thought at the same time. ID whipped his head so fast he might have sprained it and true to his disbelief Lamia was indeed standing there as a real person and not in her ethereal form.

Lamia looked herself over. Yep. She's standing there with a real body and feeling herself over to make sure it's not a dream. She gave a megawatt smile and squealed with delight jumping up and down with joy. She ran and jumped into ID.

"ID-Nim, ID-Nim! It 'real! I've finally got a real body." She exclaimed with excitement

A smile graced ID's face and hugged her back "Yes, it's real Lamia I can actually feel that you definitely have a real body, I can even feel your body heat." He's really happy for her, being stuck in a form that doesn't allow you to touch, smell and feel must have been very difficult for her.

After a short while they released each other's embrace. They scanned the area where they were, noticing it was a crater they are standing in.

"This is not Gressen Content and definitely not my homeland The Three Kingdoms." Concluded ID in his observation.

Lamia gave a nod. "Yes. The land or more correctly the Planet and its residence is completely different from them. I sense the presence of many different individuals not of the same kind. Wait,"

She turned to ID. "ID-Nim look through Greydrone-Nim's memory, I think we may have our answer."

ID closed his eyes. "Mmm…" After a short while "According to what I siffed through we're on Earth, located in the country of Japan and where we currently are is that we are just outside the Town of Kuoh. And the presences we're feeling across the planet and the town is that of; Angels, Fallen-Angels, Devils and… Dragons?" That last one surprised ID. Looks like there are Dragons here as well but located in a different place. "Somewhere in between a gap?"

"Dimensional Gap." Lamia corrected. "Almost like the Dimensional Crux, but different it's a separate place between worlds. The Dimensional Gap is the gap that exists between the three worlds (Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld) and is considered a void world. It is the birthplace of Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, and Great Red, the True Dragon. Nothing can survive within the Dimensional Gap without magical protection. Anyone without such protection dies within a matter of seconds after being exposed to the "nothingness" within the Gap." She finished her explanation.

"Wow, that's quite a dangerous place." ID blinked. "Wait why does those two names 'Ophis' and 'Great Red' sound familiar?" ID tilted his head bit.

Lamia gave a sly smile. "Why you're their 'Uncle' of course."

Silence was the only answer, what may have been hours of silence it was only for a few seconds. ID blinked a few times as he's brain rebooted. He chuckled "Sorry I thought I heard you say something about me being an uncle." Wiggling his finger in his ear. He must've heard that wrong. But the smile was still there on her face as she shook her head.

"You're serious?" He asked.

She was having fun at his reaction. "Nope." Popping the 'P' at the end.

ID Facepalmed as he dragged his hand down his face

Lamia giggled at ID's expense. ID grew a tick mark. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" he crossed his arms while pouting.

Lamia smiled. "Well Technically speaking Greydrone-Nim took care of them since the time they were of young age and as the years went by they came to like him as an 'Uncle'. Well that is of what I remember Greydrone-Nim told me of the story when I was still with him inside that cave you found us in."

"Mmmm, I see." Nodded ID. "So, I guess I'm going to meet them soon?"

Lamia put her finger on her chin making her look cute. "Mm most likely. When we passed the dimensional gap, I did sense them so they most likely felt our presence."

ID raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Well we'll meet them when the time comes. Right now let get out of this crater, I get the feeling we may have gotten the attention of the supernatural in the town" As they were about to move out of the crater a note floated in front of them. He grabbed it before it fell to the ground. "What's this? A Note?"

"Looks like it."

He read the note. "Looks like an address that's in the town." ID said.

"But who wrote the note?" Lamia questioned looking around for who dropped it, but there is no one. They don't know anyone from this dimension.

ID shrugged. "Whoever it is they went to a lot of trouble to let a note just appear in front of us. Maybe it's not a coincidence that we're here." He concluded while also turning the note over but nothing there.

"Well let's go find out. If it's a trap, we'll deal with it. And I'm also hiding our presence, masking that of an ordinary human." They both climbed out of the crater to and made their way towards the address.

"Yeah. Don't want to bring the attention to us that soon."

 **A few minutes later at the written Address**

ID's eye brow twitched. Now you wonder why he's eye brow was twitching. Well…

"Lamia… Are you sure this is the correct address?" ID asked with a scrunched brow.

"Hai. This is what the address told to go to and according to the map this is the place." She looked at the house and map, sure that this was the correct address. In front of them was a 'House' well… not actually a house. It looked more like a mansion. It looked Victorian and had three floors with windows. The front yard was very spacious and had a luxurious garden and with a fountain in the middle. **(Like the one of Nerine's in Shuffle including the wall and gate).**

ID just gave a sigh. "Well, let's go look inside." He walked forward and placed his hand on the gate when a clicking sound came from the gate unlocked and opened itself with no sound.

"Ok..." ID did not expect that to happen. They kept on walking through the opened steel gate, just as they passed the two walls holding the gate they felt a strange feeling. "What the...?" ID blinked confused. As he felt something link to them as if taking ownership.

Lamia questioned. "A barrier of some sort? But who placed it?" She looked into the evening sky seeing as that there is something surrounding the house.

"Mmm..." ID mused. "Must be a barrier keeping intruders out and hiding anything supernatural from leaking out. But once it verified our presence it somehow connected to us." He said after thinking about what barrier it must have been they'll look into that later, but right now he just wants to sleep. After that fight he had he didn't get any rest.

"Most likely." Lamia coming to the same conclusion.

The gate closed behind them as they kept on moving toward the front door of the mansion. They approached the porch of the double mahogany doors that had tinted glass and wood on them. "Well here we are. But still I wasn't expecting such a big house, correction meant mansion." He corrected himself.

"At least it we got a place we can stay at." She said inspecting the structure of the place.

"True."

 ***Click***

They turned their heads to the sound that came from the doors. "It would appear that once we're close to the Mansion the doors unlock automatically once we're in proximity." Lamia voiced their thoughts.

ID just put a hand on his head and sighed "It's going to take a while for me to get used to this world's technology."

"This one was magic actually, but yeah we are going to have to get used to this worlds advancement." Said Lamia as she opened the doors.

They walked in to the mansion closing the door behind them. Once the door closed the lights of the house went on. "Yep, definitely going to have to get used to it." He sweat dropped.

They looked at the interior of the front hall. It was big inside; in the middle was the Lounge area with a set of seating arranged and with a round glass table in the middle. On the left was a set of stairs leading up to the second floor.(*) The floors have 'Elf Verdon Grey Laminated Flooring'. **(Sorry for the poor explanation of the interior, but all I can say is that it's a rich person's mansion)** Lamia and ID had no words at how the interior looked like of the front hall and sitting room. They've never seen anything like it before.

They both got out of there stupor when two people appeared in a flash of light. Blinking their eyes to get rid of the spots. Two maids were standing in front of them.

The one on the right; She head short light black hair that reached just below her shoulders. Her eyes are red and she had a smile on her face. She has a modest built body, her height was 152cm and the most intriguing features about her was that her ears were long and pointy. She wears a maid uniform **(Sage from shuffle).**

The girl on the left next to the first maid; She also where'd the maids uniform. Her hair was long and purple, it reached just at the top of her bottom. Her eyes had the same red color. She also has a fair built body, she was slightly taller just by 2 cm and had pointy ears as well. **(Nerine from Shuffle)**

Lamia's eye twitched. _'For some reason, I'm getting a foreboding feeling for the future.'_

The first maid spoke. "Good evening, Masters." She gave a bow like that of servant. "My name is Sage and I'll be your head maid from now on. The one next to me is Nerine" who also gave a bow "and she'll also be in service as a maid to the mansion. We have been tasked by our previous Master to look after you. We both will take care of your personal needs; such as keeping the mansion clean, doing the laundry, the food and any other services. We look forward to be under you care from today" She finished.

ID was gaping at the two people or elves? _' Maids? Me and Lamia got maids now?! What is going on._

 _'This was planned before we arrived here. But who? Well anyway, ever did I'll have to thank them Me and ID won't be able to keep this whole mansion clean by ourselves.'_ That was Lamia's thoughts.

Seeing as ID was not able to respond back. "Evening Sage, Nerine, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lamia and this is my Friend and Companion Ye Chun Wa. May I ask, who has assigned you to look after us? I Mean it's the first time that we have ever come here and we don't know anybody from around here." She asked to make sure.

Sage gave a nod. "Yes Lady Lamia. Lord Greydrone our previous master told us that one day that Lady Lamia and her Companion would show up in the future. He asked us to be in your care and services once you showed up."

ID who got out of his stunned state and Lamia who got wide eyes once they heard Greydrone's name. "So…" ID began "You two were in the service of Greydrone-Nim?"

The maids gave a nod "Yes. Lord Chun Wa." ID felt weird being called 'Lord'

"Um can we drop the Lord stuff. I'm not used to being called Lord or Master." He rubbed the back of his head. "You can call me ID at least, Sage-San."

Lamia giggled at ID's expanse, he gave her a fake glare.

"I'm sorry ID-Sama but as our Master we can't call you by your first name without proper honorifics." There was a slight twitch at the end of lips barely to be seen. Not that ID saw but Lamia did, though she didn't show it.

ID let out a defeated sigh. _'Well at least she dropped the 'Lord' title.'_ He thought.

Lamia gained a tint of a smile on her lips. "How long have you known Greydrone-Nim? Cause I sense that you're not only an Elf, but you also have the aura of a devil." She said out of curiosity.

ID raised an eyebrow. He did sense a dark energy from them but listened. "Hai, Lamia-Sama. We are High Elf's as well as Devils. It was before the Great War between the three Factions that Master Greydrone saved us from our previous master." Sage got a small distant and hurtful look.

Nerine stepped in for her mother. "Our previous master (before Lord Greydrone) who was from the Old-Satan Faction was cruel and very abusive towards he's _'servants'_ and he was worse to me and my Ouka-San since we are elf's." Nerine said the servant word in distate.

ID felt anger building up inside. "We're sorry for asking such a personal question Nerine-San. We didn't know that you two had such a terrible past." But showed he felt truly sorry for them on the outside.

Nerine just shook her head. "There is nothing to apologize for ID-Sama. You didn't know about us and you have the right to ask us, since you only wanted to know who we are." There was a soft smile on her face.

"How did Greydrone-Nim save you, Nerine-San?" ID asked in a gentle voice.

Sage continued. "The day when me and my daughter had enough of our previous master's cruelty, we escaped from he's home and went into hiding deep in the underworld to try and get away from him. But we didn't get very far till he found us," ID was about to say something thinking that something bad happened to them "BUT luck was on our side or more like Hope. It was at that moment before our previous master could do something to us that Lord Greydrone showed up and saved us." Sage and Nerine looked at each other.

"To think Lord Greydrone the strongest and most powerful being in existence who was also a Dragon saved us, saved someone like 'Us' Devils from harm. We still wonder to this day if it was destiny or fate that kept us alive today." Both mother and daughter had happy smiles on their faces.

Lamia who was quiet the entire time could not take it anymore. She rushed to them and brought the two in a hug. She had a smile on her face and you could also see tears coming from her eyes.

ID just looked at the scene before him. He made up he's mind. "Sage, Nerine." They both turned their heads from Lamia's shoulder with tears in their eyes. "From today on and in the future, I promise on my name and life, that we will look after and protect you like Family, and NEVER abuse you in any way."

Both girl's eyes grew wide. There previous master (Not Greydrone the 'Devil One') hasn't once promised them something like that before, he never treated them like family.

"I as well, for I am ID's sword and Companion also promise to protect anyone in our family from any and all dangers." Lamia promised as well.

That broke the damn. The two girls started to cry. "Thank you! _sniff_ ID-Sama, Lamia-Sama for accepting us as Family and being _sniff_ so generous. We will serve you both proudly. Thank you!" Truly it must have been fate that brought them to these two.

Light shown from the four of them. Forming the contract between Master and Servant.

After a few minutes of comforting's all decided to go to their respectful rooms for a well nights' rest. The maids showed ID and Lamia to their rooms. The master bedroom goes to ID and the room next to him goes to Lamia.

If you know Lamia she would have asked to stay in the same room as ID but tonight that was not on her mind. What she wants to do first is to go to bed like any standard person and fall asleep on a comfy bed. When she was in her ethereal form she couldn't touch any solid objects, but now she has the chance to finally feel like a normal person. So, she followed Nerine as the maid showed her to her room.

Sage showed ID his room. "And this is ID-Sama's room." As Sage opened the door and let ID in.

Once ID entered his room he was shocked once again to see the sheer size of the room. On the right side of the room was one Oversized bed, it was 10 x 12 FT in size. The mattress was Air-Pedic with 5 sets of pillows at the head rest. At the foot of the bed was a red flat seat.

The middle of the ceiling had an oval shaped structure. In the middle of the shape was a well-shaped drawing of some kind. The same design was on the floor.

The windows had brown drape curtains held on a hook on each side. Right next to the windows was a set of furniture with a table in the middle.

"If ID-Sama needs anything else just press the 'call' button on the table next to the bed. Either me or Nerine will come." Sage gave a bow and closed the door behind her.

Left alone in the room ID finally snapped out of his shock. "Damn. Greydrone-Nim really didn't hold back on the decorating of the mansion." Feeling too tired to even go for a shower ID just made beeline to the bed not wasting the chance for a good night's rest.

Before he could even plop down he saw a note _'please read'_ written on the note on the middle of the bed. Picking up the note ID got a foreboding feeling from it. "...Something about this going to make me regret opening it." Sucking it up he opened the note. He's face went cherry red when he reached the end.

He Immediately tore the note to shreds. He silently wondered if Greydrone-Nim was a closet pervert. Having done that, he plopped down unto the bed. Succumbing to consciousness ID went into deep sleep.

XxxX

What did the note say?

 _'To Yeh Chun-Hwa_

 _Welcome to your new home. I would like you and Lamia to do me a favor. Please watch over Nerine and Sage for me in my absence. Those two have had a difficult life in their past. And I would also like that when you get the chance, to go to visit my two wayward kids in the Dimensional Gap. Or as I know Ophis she'll likely come to you. I have had a feeling that those two have had many fights and bickering while I was gone and most likely caused allot of chaos._

 _Also, you might have noticed the many rooms in the Mansion and wandering why there are so many?_

 _Well the rooms are for when you found many lovers here in this world. Polygamy is not a rare thing between the Factions, so I made a lot of rooms for them to stay in. And the big bed? That's for extra 'activities'. If you have more questions just ask Sage she'll gladly explain._

 _Have an enjoyable time._

 _. The Grey Dragon_

 _Greydrone.'_

Xxxx

The following day the suns early morning rays came through the window. On the bed, ID was sleeping comfy if not for the blasted to rays hit his eyes. "Ugh. Damn you sun for waking me up." ID got up grumbling due to the sun.

Not a second later the door opened in his room. "Morning ID-Sama. I see your already awake." Sage said cheerfully heading to the curtains.

"Morning Sage, you're up early and cheerful." Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes greeted Sage. He didn't feel an ounce of tiredness he felt quite relaxed. Maybe it was the bed he was sleeping on?

"Hai ID-Sama. It's my forte at being cheerful and full of energy." She gave a bright smile. "Now ID-Sama, if you would please get ready, breakfast will be done within an hour. I have already had your clothes prepared for you. It is located in your dresser." Sage walked to the door, gave a bow and closed it.

 **35 min later**

After finishing up in the bathroom and working on his hair **(He's a guy yes. So, he's supposed to be faster than that, but keep in mind that he has long hair.)** He's clothing are: black shoes with dark blue denim. He's button up shirt was white and his hair was tied up into a ponytail with the hair ornament (Lamia) holding it in place.

With him done he went on his way to the dining room. "These clothes sure are more comfortable than the ones in Gressen." He looked himself over as he made his way down stairs.

Once he reached the door leading to the dining room, he opened it. The room was spacious enough for a lot people. The walls were white and decorated in different types of fancy things. In the middle of the room was the dining table with 12 chairs, one seat on the opposite side of the table. On the left and right side of the table was five sets of chairs lined up.

He noticed that Lamia was not here yet. "Must still be busy in her room." ID made his way to the one seat at the point of the dining table.

"Hai. Nerine is assisting Lamia-Sama now in her room." ID almost jumped out of his seat by the sudden voice coming from his right.

"Geez, don't scare me like that Sage!" ID exclaimed. _'I didn't even sense her! She's good at hiding her presence.'_ He thought. Sage only tilted her head to the left with an innocent look.

*sigh "Never mind." He just waved his hand. _'Though come to think of it, it may come in handy later.'_ "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Hai. Today it's going to be a western style breakfast served with toast and a few side dishes." She explained.

He wondered how the Western styled breakfast looked like _'Have to do research on this worlds cultures and all that. I get the feeling that Greydrone-Nim's memory's is a lot outdated with the current century'_. "Thank you, Sage." He pardoned her.

With a bow, she left to get breakfast ready. After she left the door to the dining room opened. ID gained a slight blush on his face when he saw Lamia walking in with Nerine following close behind, but it was what Lamia was wearing.

She had a black skirt on that just reached above her knees. A white long sleeved shirt with frills running in the middle and at her neck also had a red lint tied to it. Her hair was still loose and it was nicely combed and was behind her back this time running freely.

ID never imagined her to be this gorgeous. If you looked closely you could see that there was a tinge of pink on Lamia's face.

 _'Nerine was right, the change of clothes really did stun ID-Nim.'_ Lamia had to giggle on the inside glad that she caught ID's eyes. But yet at the same time she was embarrassed. She hasn't worn anything accept the pink Chinese dress. _'I can't wait to experience things I couldn't do before'_

Shaking his head. "You look nice Lamia, the clothing suits you. Not that I didn't mind your other dress, but wearing something else sure made some changes."

Lamia chuckled "Thank you for the compliment, ID-Nim."

Sage and Nerine stepped in to the dining room. "The breakfast is ready, love birds." Teased Sage. Both of them blushed up a storm and stuttering. They haven't even realized that Nerine disappeared into the kitchen.

Having gotten out of her blushing state Lamia went to sit next to ID on his left. After the maids put the trays of food down on the table. Sage and Nerine moved to the back of the room with their hands crossed in front of them.

ID and Lamia looked at one another wondering why the two were standing at the back. "Um... Why are you two standing over there? Aren't you going to sit with us?"

The maids got a surprised look. "We wouldn't dare ID-Sama. We don't have the right to sit with the masters of the house. It would be inappropriate." Nerine waved her hands in exasperation.

"Nerine, we're family, aren't we?" Lamia asked.

"Hai, you both are our first masters that have treated us like we're truly a family. Well Lord Greydrone did treat us like family but we did not join him at the table."

A warm smile spread on Lamia's face. "Then you have the right to sit with us Sage, Nerine. Family eat together at the table and that's what we are. Family." ID gave a nod of agreement

The maids didn't know what to say. Never had they thought that the masters they serve now would ask them to sit and dine with them. Truly they it was fate to have them serve masters like these two. _'Thank you, Lord Greydrone for this chance you have given us.'_

After having convinced the two, all of them sat at the table and had a conversation like a family. Once they were done and the table has been cleaned, they were served with a nice cup of coffee. "What are Lamia-Sama and ID-Sama's plans for the day?"

Putting his cup down. "I was thinking of heading into town to explore the surroundings. We need to know the layout so we don't get lost and all." Lamia agreed with ID.

"I agree with ID-Nim. We're feeling multiple presences in the town. Some of them are not Devils. And we also need get updated on what's happening in the supernatural world. As well as the human one." Lamia gave her idea.

ID Nods "True. By the animosity, I'm sensing from the Two Factions, Devils and Fallen, they appear to be not on good terms. Something must've happened between the Factions, because they are different from the ones we know of from what Greydrone-Nim last remembered before he left."

Sage raised her hand. "Yes. Me and Nerine can fill you in on what has happened during the Millennia of Lord Greydrone's absence. We have been gathering as much intel as best we can of the Three factions while in hiding, though it may not be much." Said Sage feeling a bit downcast

Lamia gave a gentle smile. "There is no need to feel so down Sage. You and Nerine tried your best at getting what you can without getting discovered."

The Maids gave relieved face. So, the four of them went to the Living room and the maids went into detail of what they gained of the three factions.

 **Full explanations, snacks and restroom visits later.**

ID was sitting there on the sofa rubbing a headache and Lamia trying to comfort him but had a not so happy face.

Nerine brought them some fresh tea that can help their masters relax and relief them of their pain and stress. "Thank you, Nerine." He gave her his thanks but you can hear the tiredness in his voice.

Taking a sip from the offered tea, he can already feel the effects of relieving him. "To think me and Lamia just returned from a war we brought to a stop in another dimension, but ended up in this dimension that's hanging on a thin wire truce close to another war if just one Faction makes the wrong move. No peace for the wicked I suppose."

"Sorry." The maids gave an apology.

ID waved it off with a chuckle. "Nah. Not the two of you's fault. The Old Satan and Heaven's yes, but the two of you no."

The maids felt grateful. "So how are we going to gather more intel on the Factions? From the looks of things, we got one Faction in Devil territory they are not supposed to be in. And it just screams 'Fishy' to me."

ID leaned back on the comfy sofa thinking of something. Sage and Nerine Glanced at each other as if voicing their thoughts. "We may have a way for you to gain that missing info." Said Sage.

The two travelers looked towards the raven-haired maid. "Why not pose as students at Kuoh Academy? There you might be able to gain more info on the Factions and what they are up to. From what we know two of the three Lead Satans sisters are here attending the Academy; Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri."

They thought about the idea and it's a good one. "That's good idea and it will also help gain more knowledge of human race. And it's also my first time attending school so it might be fun even if it's only for a short while that we have some peace it will help us rest." He said to the girls. He hasn't gone to school before since his big sister didn't let him go, so why not take the chance?

Lamia was excited. Another thing she's going to experience for the first time. "Well than since we got that idea and that we're planning on exploring the town it will also give us the chance to get the papers." ID said as he stood up.

"I can help get the papers since you need the company of an adult to first enter the school and to be able to register." Sage raised her hand. "I have a valid civilian ID that shows I'm from this area and the family I serve at."

ID nods. "OK, let's start brainstorming." The group came together to plan their strategy.

A few minutes later. "Right this is how it goes. Me and Lamia will enroll at Kuoh Academy as class 3 students while Sage will act as our Guardian and maid of the Chun-Wha family. We came from Korea due to Family matters. Lamia will be my cousin from a branch of the Family. That about it?" ID explained there plans.

"Hai!" The girls agreed.

"You sure that illusion spell will hide your ears Sage?" Lamia asked a bit worried.

"No need for concern Lamia-Sama. The spell works on High class and lower, so it will fool them long enough." She reassured her Lady's concerns.

"Alright. Let's get ready before we depart for the school." The group dispersed.

 **A while later**

Everyone was standing at the front hall. Lamia and ID still had the same casual clothes on, while the two maids went and gotten casual clothes to put on. With them ready they departed for the Academy.

While they made their way to the academy. The group drew a lot of attention, men and woman alike were coming to a halt in their tracks to look at the eye candy in front of them. Some girls kept on walking and walked into each other while one man walked into a lamp post. Some older women even younger had lust in their eyes. (Cue shiver)

They just ignored the populace and kept on walking ignoring the stares they got. After a few more incidents (well the general public actually) they arrived at their destination.

ID whistled "Wow, this school sure is impressive. It looks as if it's made for the wealthy." He was very intrigued at the Victorian look of the school.

"And it looks like school is still in session, which means all the staff are here." Nerine said as she looked into the courtyard. There were no students in sight.

Without wasting more time, they stepped into the school's premises. "ID-Nim, keep in mind that even though I'm hiding our presence to the fullest it doesn't mean we're entirely hidden."

"I know Lamia. Those of Mahou class and higher can still feel our presence if we are close to them, so they at least won't know the full extent of our hidden powers." Lamia smiled that ID-Nim still remembers. "Also, Lamia, you forgot during the meeting that you don't call me 'Nim' while we're here in school."

She brought her hand to her lips. "Oops." She giggled "Force of habit. Sorry ID-Nii."

They entered the building and reached the front desk where we woman was busy typing on the PC. "Morning miss. My name is Sage and I'm here to enroll my young Master Ye Chun-Wha-Sama and his cousin Lamia Natsume-Sama into the school." Sage greeted the lady.

The woman looked up and looked at the one who greeted her. "Ah yes, a good Morning to you as well Sage-San." She looked to her right. Her face got a blush when she met the young boy or girl'?' With black hair _'My word! Where did he-she come out off? A Masterpiece Painting?!'_ Her gaze fell to the silverrete. She had try her best to prevent her jaw from dropping the ground? _'What the hell are they giving these kids to look so HOT?!'_

Regaining herself still with a slight dust of pink on her face she looked back at Sage. "H-Here are papers. Please fill them in, once done you can hand back to me and I'll give it to the principal."

After filling in the necessary things on the papers and handing it back. The lady looked it over. "Everything seems to be in order, I'll have the paperwork sent to the principal and have him give his approval."

Sage bowed. "Thank you miss. When will they be able to attend? And where do they get their uniforms?" Sage questioned.

"Ah yes. Tomorrow will be fine. If you two would please follow me so we can get your measurements." She asked the two teenagers.

The two followed her to a room. Most likely the nurse's office. The desk lady returned.

"They will be back shortly. You two can have a seat so long." The maids bowed and went to their designated seats.

+- 30 minutes later the two returned with raised eye brows. "That was weird." ID said fixing he's shirt. Lamia agreed.

When they were doing the measurements, the nurses' face turned red when she took Lamia's measurement. But once she went to take ID's she could see a red streak coming from the nurse's nose.

"She was weird." Lamia said.

The two walked towards the maids. "Done?" She asked.

"Yep, here are our uniforms." They showed the new Academy uniforms. That done they went back home.

 **back at the school desk**

"That was one handsome boy who looked like a prince and one stunning girl she almost looked like a goddess." she finally voiced her thoughts. "You're not the only one Sera." Came the voice from the office door.

"Those two are going to be popular in school, especially the boy." The nurse said holding a red stained napkin. "I had almost fainted when I took those two's measures."

"You're saying..." The nurse nods

"The schools 'Prince' and 'The Two Great Ladies' are going to have a tough competition." She removed the napkin.

They both laughed. "Well now this year would seem it's going to be interesting." Sera smiled as she looked at the disappearing figures as they left the school.

"Couldn't agree more."

Xxx

Back to the group. They decided to go to the market district to get a few things for the mansion. Instead of just a simple shopping, it became a shopping spree. They actually had to put the groceries in a pocket dimension.

"Most of the bags are for you girls." Complained ID, he didn't see the need for so many things.

Nerine giggled "Well since we're girls we are in need of many personal things."

"Yeah you men have it easy than us so stop complaining ID-Nim." Lamia interjected.

"Hai Hai." He just drawled. No use fighting a losing battle.

 **Ryuujin Mansion**

Nerine closed the door. "I'll go make us lunch, Nerine help ID-Sama and Lamia-Sama take their uniforms to their rooms." Sage walked towards the kitchen with Nerine taking the uniforms from the space pocket. "Hai Kaa-San."

"Thank you, Nerine." ID gave he's thanks.

"Your welcome ID-Sama." She walked off with the floating parcels.

ID walked towards the lounge and sat down on the expansive sofas. Lamia joining him.

"ID-Nim, are you still worried about your friends you left behind at Gressen." She needed to ask if he was still worried about leaving his friends behind.

ID gained a distant look. "To tell the truth Lamia, I still do. It's going to take me a while to know I won't see them again." Lamia felt sorry for him. "But as long as I know they are safe, and peace is secured than worst of my worries are gone."

Lamia kept quiet without asking anymore, once ID made a decision he will stay on it. But at least she knows that ID came to terms with this ordeal.

Not long after Sage and Nerine brought their lunch, it was a lot of sandwiches with ice cream on the side and pudding for later. They talked so they all could get to know each other more. Till it was time for them to head back to bed.

Xxx

 **Well I really do hope this one is better than the previous one. OK most will be confused at how I described the char ID and Lamia and also about the home IF you want a better detail on how the persons or the rooms look like rather than being confused at my description. So just visit my homepage, the link is in my profile so that will help you. And yes this story will be a Harem, and still in decision of how many and who is going to be in it, already got some.**

 **Also I'm going to be in need of a beta. if anyone would like to assist they are welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Under Editing

Good day dear readers, sad to say I've come to a writers block and found that i need to go over this story again... I know this is the third time im putting this story under revision but to me something is not adding up to this fiction. I plan on writing chapters ahead of time before i even start posting them.

Chapter 1 will stay on site for now for it seems like it is still ok, if not, as i keep on writing the other chaps ahead, i find chapter 1 lacking or not matching with the other chapters I'll remove and edit that one as well.

Another problem for me is that IRL is becoming increasingly dificult and it does not give me the leeway of letting me write my storys, but do not fret for i have not givin up on this story of DxD or the Fairy Tail one. I'll keep them alive and write chapters when i can, I'll try and work things out.

Another thing, I plan on placing one of my storys up for adoption. "Luffy and SH Armada" seems like i wont be continuing that story. If any find interest in moving this story forward please PM me but it needs someone who will not leave it to pick up Data Dust like me lol *scratches back of head*.

Thank you for your understanding and baring with my complaints.

Greydrone out.


End file.
